Daughter Of Evil
by Kirriri
Summary: Based off Mothy's Daughter of Evil this fanfiction fallows the story of spoiled young Queen Rin Kagamine. All of her subjects hate her but a certain one, her twin brother Len Kagamine. When the kingdom starts a revolution against Rin he's the only one to stay by her side. But to what measures will he go to save his sister? This is a lyric fanfic :


Hello! Please read the description for links and lyrics and etc. I have commission open which include fanfictions! Alright well enjoy everyone 3 !~

Ohohoho~ So, Shall we start?

"Once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no person dared to face. And the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess of only age 14!"

Ha. I laughed to myself. I wasn't deaf to the noble's whispers. And it wasn't only them. I heard servants, commoners even prisoners in the dungeon! I hear them talking about my 'evil' reign. Not like I cared much on what they thought.

I smiled to myself. I stormed down the hall ignoring the servant's beckons and calls. My doors are opened. I didn't bother saying "Thank you" to those who opened the doors for me. Why should I? They should say it to me! For being around me! Haha. I couldn't help but giggle. So many furniture littered my adobe.

I settle down at my Vanity. Instantly a presence phased in behind me. I smiled at the reflection.

"Len! Your back from the Kamui residence?" I asked. Behind me Len smiled. He was the only person I sorta cared for. My twin brother. My loyal servant who's kindness surely showed.

"Why yes Rin-Sama." Came his soothing voice. I smiled and an idea popped into my head.

"Len put my hair up, like yours is." I command. He nodded. Grabbing the brush he gently smoothed out knots in my sunflower blond hair. He tied it up with expert fingers. I was shocked. I looked exactly like Len, I realized as he stepped back. I didn't say thank you.

"Now Len help me out of my dress. I wish to wear my horse riding clothes." I command. Once again Len loyally gets to work.

I now stood wearing my habit. I smiled. It wasn't long until I arrived at the stables. Josephine is what my horse is named. All the riches of the world is what I had to claim!

I sat secured on the saddle slowly roaming through the garden fields. I saw a familiar purple man. Gakupo the 2nd prince of the purple kingdom. Why was he here? He fallowed Len?

"Why hello Rin Sama." He said with all to much flourish, bowing and laying a kiss on my hand. I smiled.

"Gakupo. And to what do I owe you for this pleasurable visit?" I asked. As if I didn't know. As if I didn't know. He wanted to swoon me to his hand. Marriage would make his kind oh MY kingdom. That would not do.

"Why I'm just here to visit you of course." He said with a wink. A chill ran down my spine. Yeah right. But I smiled. I could play this game, AND win.

"Oh is that so?" I asked, "I feel honored." I smiled.

"As you should. Now I was wondering if-" He was cut off as a young boy ran up. His short blond white hair poked out from under his sailor hat. He picked at the bandages covering one of his blue eyes. Stupid orphan.

"Oliver what is it?" I asked. He quickly bobbed down in a pitiful bow.

"Well, Miss Rin Sama well . . ." He trailed off.

"What is it?" I snapped. Gakupo eyed the boy and sighed.

"Well, oh Miss Rin Sama . . . Princess no Queen well the new estate you wanted to buy, the one Milbury lane? Well Haku-ne Sama said you don't have enough funds for it." He explained. I smirked.

"If your short on money that's no fearful thing. Just take it from those you dangle on a string. To those who feel that they want to bring me down. Why they'll just tidy up my gown! I laughed at my thoughts.

"Just tax the people. Simple. Let's say 78? yes I like that number today. Now bow down to me!" I snap. Oliver's face bobbed down. I sighed. He still couldn't bow. He scampered off to fallow my orders. I noticed Gakupo's gaze. I giggled. His face showed disgust. Good.

"Now Gakupo, tell me what were you saying?" I asked feigning sweetness. I caught Len's steady gaze. He smiled. I smiled back, and this time it wasn't all to fake.

"Oh right. Well Rin Sama I was wondering if I could escort you to Gumi's part in the green kingdom?" He asked. I raked my mind for who Fumi was. Oh. The third princess of the green kingdom. I smiled.

"Sure I would love too." I coo. He smiled.

"Alright! I'll be here in a carriage in roughly 3 hours." I watched him ride off. I was done with horsed today.

Evil flowers.,

Steadily Bloom,

With an array of colorful doom,

But the weeds who feel they want to stay,

They'll just die and feed me anyways.

"Len!" I cry. He seems to just fade into the room. I gestured at my undone hair. Silently he grabbed the comb and pulled it through me hair. After he secured the white ribbon in my hair he stepped back.

There was a knock on my door. I glanced over it with a sigh. "Yes?" I asked. A maid opened it. "What is it IA?" I asked.

"Oh, Rin Sama well Gakupo is here." She explained. I nodded.

"Alright I'll be there shortly." I said. I stood up walking to the court yard. Gakupo looked at me pleased. The yellow gown I wore was great. We left making small talk.

The green country's castle wasn't as good as mine but I had to admit it was nice. When we walked in all sort of noble's was dressed up. Young girls eying man searching for suitors. We got many strange looks, not like that surprised me.

One young man caught my eye. He was tall with blue hair. Gakupo noticed my gaze and nodded. "Kaito. First Prince of the Blue Kingdom." He said. I nodded. He was talking to Sonika the first princess of the Green Country.

I know I've fallen for this man. I told Gakupo go talk to a girl with pink hair. He eagerly went off. I stalked up to the man. He glanced at me. His happy smile dropped. Why? This blue prince obviously wasn't very much my fan.

Then I noticed the second princess Miku come up. Kaito instantly turned away from me. His eyes lit up with love and adoration. He chose the neighbor girl of green who's eyes shown like a pearl. I saw it instantly and it filled me with rage. I never got to even say hello and already his heart was stolen from me. From me! I could have anything! I'm the Queen! So why isn't he mine?

I glanced at an occupied Gakupo and growled. What ever. I storms through the doors. Everyone who noticed me leaving seemed to afraid to talk me out of leaving. I opened the carriage door and glared at the footman. "Take me home." I snapped. His face twisted in fear and he hit the reins and I was on my way.

I got to my castle in an hours time. I went to the toward of my familiar loyal servant. "Len!" I yelled. I called to the servant caught in my cage. He stood up.

"What is it my princess?" He asked. I put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a soft voice against his ear.

"Make sure the green country is badly stirred. And kill that girl. The second princess of green!" I hissed. I stepped back and turned not caring to hear Len's reply.

Over the span of a week houses of the green were burned to the ground. So many voices would no longer make a sound. So many suffered in pain. They won't get my pity. I glanced out my window and laughed.

"Oh it's tea time!" I exclaimed glancing at Oliver. I told Oliver to tell my cook Hiyama Kiyoteru to bring the tea to my room.

Evil flowers,

Steadily bloom,

With an array of bloodied doom,

Even though the flower is so refined,

The thorns had driven its garden to decline.

To defeat me would be no easy task. I could tell people could no longer weir their mask. They were all angry at me. Very angry.

Len came back later that day., he appeared at my bedside. He was stained with red, His eyes were red and puffy. He was crying? Not like I really cared.

"Oh so your back?" I asked with a smile. His grim face slowly turned into a smile.

"Yes my Princess." He murmured.

"I assume you killed that wretched girl?" I ask. His usual blank face contorted a small bit. But his frown quickly turned into a smile.

"Yes my princess." Did it really hurt him to kill her?

"Do you love me brother?" I ask. His eyes widened.

"Yes of c- course my princess." He said with a small hesitation. Don't tell me he fell for that spindly girl as well! I don't doubt that he didn't kill her but really? He, the only person who loves me fell for her!?

"Do you love her?" I asked harshly.

"Love who?" He asked. His hand curled up into a ball.

"That girl! The green girl! The 2nd princess!" I yelled. He bit his lip. "ANSWER ME!" I screamed. I wanted to his cry. Why would he love her? HER! My head felt like it was going to explode. "DO YOU?!"

"Y-Yes." He finally confessed. I grasped the hem of my sleeves screaming in frustration. "R- Rin-"

Suddenly my room's door burst open. Like a flock of birds angry citizens were led by a red lady mercenary on this night.

I could see all the anger built up in them. It's consumed them banishing their fears to face my wrath. I glanced quickly out the window. The army was battered from the green war. Their attacks weren't much of a chore. They had failed at protecting me and my castle.

Once they've fallen countrymen had surrounded my court. Many servants scampered around in the hall. Running away as time was short. Me the little princess could not pose a fight.

I glanced at Len. He stood solid by my side. "Your not leaving?" I snapped. His grim eyes met mine.

"Never my Princess." He said with passion. Why? I told him to kill the girl he loved. He did. And now he would stay by side when their here to kill me?

"You actually love me." I whispered. He sadly smiled.

"I always have." He whispered taking my hand. I wipe a single tear away from my cheek.

"Rin Kagamine, we the citizens of the Yellow Kingdom are tired of your tyrant and we are here to overthrow you! Len Kagamine do you chose to stay by her side? Or leave no." The lady in red boomed.

"I shall always be by her side." Len said harshly his grip growing tighter.

"Then so be it. Now get her!" And suddenly they all came at us. And I was finally captured in the night. My hand was torn out of Len's hand.

"Your such a disrespectful man." I hiss at the man carrying me.

Evil flowers,

Steadily bloom,

With an array of funest doom,  
Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.

There was once a time in another place, an evil kingdom no one dared to face. And the ruler was a girl so mean. A tiny little princess of only age fourteen.

And look what happened to that princess. Her rule overthrown. I was to be punished at three o'clock. When the church bells resounded a tock. The person who was once royalty, is all bored in jail with no loyalty.

But no. There is one person who has been loyal to me all this time. I glanced at Len. He had a calculating look, that fazed out into the distance.

I imagined how they would kill me. At that time, that would soon come. The church bells would sound lame. Without looking into the faces of the crowd . . . I would say with my eyes in a shroud, "Oh it's tea time." And then I would be dead.

I heard the church bells ringing. It would only be a short while until they would come to kill me.

"Rin." Len hissed. I glanced over at him. He didn't use honorifics. In a way that made me happy.

"Y- Yes Len?" I asked. I glanced down at my hands. Why was I shaking?

"Trade clothes with me, now." He commanded. I gave him a strange look.

"But why?" I asked.

"Just do it now!" He said quickly taking off his clothes. It hit me suddenly. Ge was going to trade places with me. Len helped me slip out of my dress. He quickly pulled off my dress and pushed his clothes to me. He was already putting on my dress.

I didn't want to be caught half naked so I put his garments on.

"Len this won't work! They'll find us out!" I exclaimed.

"No they won't. We're twins. We look exactly alike. He pointed out. He let his hair loose and span me around. He tied up my hair just as he had last week. He took my ribbon looping it onto his head.

I had to admit he looked like a mirror image of me. I bit my tongue hard, drawing blood.

"Len I don't want to do this!" I cried grabbing his arm. His eyebrows furrowed together. He hugged me suddenly tightly against him.

"It'll be okay Rin, I'll protect you. Forever and ever." He whispered. He pushed me back as the dungeon doors opened.

"Kagamine Rin! It is your time to be hanged upon your crimes of harsh ruling." Exclaimed a guard standing next to the lady in Red.

"That is me." Len spoke up. He was talking different. Trying to copy my voice. I was shaking too much to speak up.

"Well come then." The lady snapped. The guard opened our cage and pulled Len forward.

"Got her Miss Meiko."

"Good. Now bring me the servant. He can watch his sister be killed." Meiko snapped.

The other guard stepped forward pulling me out. They dragged us up to the court yard. There it stood. The wooden structure. The place where I watched hundreds die with pleasure. Now only dread radiated through me.

Citizens gathered around cheering as Len was hoisted up onto the platform. The cheering crowd grew ad the rope was looped around his neck.

"Now leave him right there. Right in front of where his sister is being killed. And let him go. I don;t care about him. He can just watch his sister die and be free." Meiko said.

The guard let me go and they walked away. I stood front row, center in front of Len. I was pressed up against the platform that rose up to my chest. Len noticed me.

"Run. Be happy. Live. I love you, remember that Rin." He said. I could barely hear him over the cheers.

"Kill her! Kill her!" They cheered. Len shrugged the cloak off his shoulder and kicked it to me. I grabbed it throwing it around my shoulders and over my head to hide my face.

The church bells rang. The didn't sound lame, the sounded deadly and threatening. I already had tears slipping down my cheeks. The platform slipped out from under Len. He fell. I heard the snap and the happier cheers and yells. I couldn't watch him dangling there.

I slid to the ground puling the hood completely over my face. I've never felt this emotion before. The nasty feeling radiating through me, clogging up my throat. I pulled Len's ribbon from my hair holding it against my heart. Why? The tears were running down my face dripping onto the dirt. I should be the one dead . . . I'm the horrible one, not him.

"Len . . . I love you too." I whispered.

Evil Flowers,

Steadily bloom,

With an array of colorful doom,

Now the people speak of her without a second thought,

Had that daughter of evil received what she sought?

_The End_

If you like this make sure to read Len's pov with Servant of Evil :D


End file.
